


Slow Hands

by oddsnends



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: I wrote this for another fandom, a few years back. I liked it, it’s cute and IDK do we need an excuse for more Marco in our lives?





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for another fandom, a few years back. I liked it, it’s cute and IDK do we need an excuse for more Marco in our lives?

“Go away, stop looking at me.” You groan hiding your face.

Your hair is a mess; you look like hell, although feeling fantastic! Swatting your arm in the air, you giggle feeling his hand on your side. Some days you really, really hate him but he makes it impossible to stay mad for too long. Even when he is driving you up a damn wall, annoying the living soul right out of you; you still love and adore him. People say he’s quiet and shy. You used to think so too, how you miss the awkward, quiet, and shy guy you first met.

“No, I like looking at you. You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Marco, stop it!” You demand, hiding you head further in his chest, groaning when he mocks you. Hitting him in the chest, you giggle. “Fuck you, Ilsø.”

“Again? Well…if you insist.” He teases you, kissing the top of your head. “Twice in one evening wasn’t enough for you?”

You only roll your eyes and shake your head at him, still hiding your face as you turn another shade of red. Wrapping his arms around your body, pulling you closer, Marco rests his chin on the top of your head, blowing your hair out of his face. You smile to yourself when he takes a deep breath, just taking in your scent. He once told Alex that it makes him feel creepy, but he loves the way you always seem to smell so feminine and delicate, despite your strong persona. Alex of course just had to go and blab it to you, telling you how cute and weird it was!

Agreeing, you decided to keep it a little secret between the two of you. You tell each other little things like that all the time. You giggle for no reason, causing Marco’s body to vibrate; you know he is chuckling to himself at the sound of your giggle, even though he had no idea why you’re laughing.

“Someone’s happy.” Marco comments, his hands on your shoulders as he moves you gently back away from your hiding spot, to look you in the eye.

“Weren’t you tired, about two hours ago?” You ask, cocking your head to the side, smiling sweetly at him.

“I had my nap, remember?” He asks like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I like that smile.” He comments with a wink. “But I’d like your lips better wrapped around my…”

“Marco!” You practically scream at him, swatting at him with an open palm on the side of his face. “Be nice!”

He only chuckles a little more, ignoring the fact you hit him a little harder than intended.

“You have a read through in the morning; they will kill you if you’re late. Go to sleep.” You tell him firmly, changing the subject trying not to get flustered.

“I don’t want to go, I may just call and tell them I’m staying home, with you, in bed…” he pauses and smirks. “All day.”

“Marco!” You squeal at him. “You have to go! Plus, I have stuff I need to get done so we can’t just stay in bed all day.”

“Okay, if you want I suppose we could use the kitchen or the living room. Maybe the bathroom, hell even the garage if you want to get really adventurous.” Marco goes on, knowing he’s bothering you.

You were ready to fall asleep when you felt him watching you like some sort of hunter stalking their prey. You’d share this comment, but it would only embarrass him, seeing as you’d met while on a vacation and Marco had accidentally taken several photos of you. He had spotted you walking, when you caught him taking your photo and confronted him by yelling at him to stop gawking. Marco had insisted that he was trying to take a photo of the view behind you, and then offered to buy you coffee to make up for it.

“You asshole.” You mutter, kissing his scruffy chin. “Please, can I go to sleep now?” 

“No.” he whispers, placing his lips on yours kissing you sweetly for a second. “Plus, it won’t kill me if I miss one read through.”

“You can’t do that, this is your job!” You stress, wrapping your arms around his neck playing with the back of his long hair.

“And you’re my girl, in from out of town. Trust me, they’ll understand. Jordan already suspects I’m not going.” Marco tries to reason.

“Clearly!” You state wide eyed.

Big brother Jordan as you call him jokingly, had called earlier in the evening just after your flight landed to see if you two wanted to go for dinner. Marco promptly informed him that you two were calling it a night and turning in early. You know that the second Marco told him you were going to bed at 7:45pm that Jordan figured it out.

“So, we can stay up as long as we want.” Marco informs you, moving so that he’s now sitting on top of you, both of your legs between his so you can’t move. Moving your leg a little to bend at the knee, you smirk and wink feeling him against you. A satisfaction crosses you, when he gulps.

A soft smile plays on his lips, causing your heart rate to go crazy despite your rational side telling you to stop the foolishness and just go to bed. Technically, you are in bed…your sexual instincts argue with Miss Rational.

Fuck rationality!

His hands had yours pinned next to your head, careful not to hurt you but enough to keep his body holding you down at every angle. Nine times out of ten, Marco was the one who started these little incidents and you weren’t going to tell him to get lost. HA! In defense you tired, it never worked. You didn’t see him enough, when you did get a chance to be with him, you wanted every inch of him even if it meant a quick moment during movie night in Alex’s bathroom.

Gently and sweetly lowering his lips to yours again, he kissed you a bit harder this time, rougher yet still gently and tender. You nip at his bottom lip when he pulls away, letting your hands go to take your tshirt off. Raising your arms up, you let him guide his favourite shirt off of your upper half before he tosses it to god knows where in the room.

“Why did you even bother to get dressed?” Marco asks, his large, rough hands gently sliding along the smooth skin on your sides.

“I thought you were going to let me sleep.” You reply, gently digging your fingers into his upper arms as he begins kissing along your collar bone. You love and hate the shivers his kisses give you.

“Why don’t you just take that shirt home?” He asks. You roll your eyes, is now really the time for this question? No, but he’ll make it the right time. You just shrug, looping your arms around his neck and gazing up at him. “You look better in it than I do.”

“I am cute.” You sound self centered, but you don’t care.

“Gorgeous.” He agrees, lifting you enough to guide your favourite pair of boy shorts down along your legs.

“Marco.” You whine. You really don’t get why he says that stuff, not like it’s true. “I’m not g…”

“Don’t.” He snaps gently, rubbing his hands on your bare hips, bringing you to him. “You sell yourself short and I hate that.”

It’s true! You think to yourself. Not to sound like a horrible bitch, but you know you’re maybe average looking. Secretly there are days when you wonder why you? What was it about you that distracted Marco to the point he had to act like a crazy stalker for a few moments? You had drunkenly made the confession to Jordan one evening, eventually it had got back to Marco and he had spent almost an hour lecturing you on how you needed to see yourself the way he and others did. Imperfectly perfect.

He was by the book tall and handsome as hell. Not to mention his athletic build, fabulous hair, and to top it off adorable personality. Still, if people asked you always used the word “humble” to describe Marco.

“Whatever.” You mumble instead, your words replaced by a tiny gasp when he moves into you.

Resting your head lazily on his shoulder, your hands sit splayed out across his back, you just want to be as close to Marco as you can if that is even possible in this moment. Moving your body up to meet his, you sigh feeling his lips on your neck, sucking steadily. Moving your head a little, silently telling him to stop before he goes too far. What a jerk, he knows your only plans are to have lunch with some other girls tomorrow. How do you explain a large bruise on your neck? It wasn’t like telling the truth would work, not that they would care. His family, friends…hell even his fans all seem to enjoy you, maybe a little too much sometimes.

You find a pit of butterflies, feeling his stubble moving on your cheek and partly because you know being here with him, visiting for the next few weeks will only lead to more people insisting he just marry you already. You have your life at home and Marco isn’t ready to take you away from that, not permanently, not just yet.

“Someone’s happy, for someone who wanted me to let her sleep.” He whispers teasingly, pushing you back against the pillows, kissing you with a force.

Moaning in nothing but pure pleasure, your fingers intertwine with his hair, tensing along with the rest of your body. Marco breaks the kiss in favour of leaving a trail of tiny ones down your neck and chest, while his hands rest on the bed beside you, to save from crushing you when he collapses. Wiggling around a little to get comfortable, you kiss his neck mumbling about how much you enjoy him against his throat. When he rest his head on your chest, his body sliding off of you enough to cover you but not completely, your arms wrap tightly around one another.

The only noise is the soft ticking of the clock on the night stand and your heavy pants. Moving your hands soothingly through his slightly sweat dampened hair, you close your eyes and just listen. You can feel his heart beating like a jackhammer, not that yours is any different. As desires and heart rates started to slow, you find a way out of Marco’s protective grip. The same grip that always makes you feel so safe. Laying face down, he grumbles something about wanting you back beside him. You don’t say anything, sliding out of bed not bothering to get dressed this time and head for the bathroom.

Realizing where you are going, Marco groans and gets out of bed. You duck inside the bathroom and lock the door just as you see him emerge down the hall toward you. Laughing like a fool, you stand back to against the bathroom door, listening to Marco’s feet shuffle around outside. Trying the handle he curses loudly.

“Let me in the fucking bathroom right now!” he demands, playfully. You can picture the grin on his face as he says it. His cheeks flushed and round.

“No!” you retort.

“Please, come on don’t do this to me!” Marco begs.

By this, he means showering.

It was odd, but something so simple really seemed to be so enjoyable, even when it wasn’t sexual. You just enjoyed the time you got to spend together, uninterrupted and it was always promised just to be the two of you. Standing in front of the mirror, you assess the light bruise on your neck. A little make up and you’ll be good to go.

A bang on the door jolts you, causing you to squeak at the sudden noise. Marco is still on the other side pleading for you to let him in, when you ignore him it bothers him even more. Walking over to the shelf where he keeps spare towels, you pull down two extra fluffy matching black towels and place them on the stand under the silly matching his and hers bathrobes that he kept for a joke.

Finding the lighter, you carefully light the few lavender scented candles that you keep in the bathroom. You love the smell and they look so nice and pretty, especially when they’re lit and you two are just hanging out in the bathtub enjoying a chat after a rough day, relaxing. Marco has admitted to using them in your absences when he misses you, because the smell reminds him so much of you being there to comfort him when he has a pissy day.

“Babe, please let me in. I’ll break the door down if I have to.” Marco threatens hitting the door again to get your attention.

Such a guy!

“Oh Marco, so impatient.” You call out to him, reaching in the shower until you find that you want.

Listening at the door, until you hear him go back down the hall toward his bedroom, you open the door and step into the hallway. Subconsciously licking your lips at the sight of his toned body, especially his back, it’s odd but who knew a man’s back could be so damn sexy?

“Ohhh Marco.” You call out cheerfully.

“What?” He asks turning to face you.

“I wash your back, you wash mine?” You ask holding out your favourite scrubbie to him.


End file.
